


I'll Be Waiting For You

by Anmeroth



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeroth/pseuds/Anmeroth
Summary: After their fight, Reki starts to avoid Langa at every chance he can get. But why is he always waiting there for him?(I know this will become redundant once Episode 8 airs, but DAMMIT I WANT THEM TO BE BACK TOGETHER NOW)
Kudos: 27





	I'll Be Waiting For You

Everything had changed. I didn't wake up with excitement. I often forgot to eat. I had been scolded a few times at work for spacing out too much. I skated by myself, not meeting up anyone, and ignored every call and text that wasn't from my family or manager. Even if people from S came in to my work, I never said anything beyond "What can I get for you today?" and "Your total is --."

So why is it that the only thing that hasn't changed is that you're always waiting for me? Every morning, when I skate down that road we used to ride together, you're at that corner like always. The first few days, you would smile and wave. Then you would just smile. The last few times, you looked at me with such profound sadness that it made my heart clench, but I kept skating past without a word. I even tried just not going two days in a row, pleading that you wouldn't still be there, but yet there you were when I came back. 

Today was my limit. I tried to pass him, but I found myself skidding to a stop. Oh god, why do you have to look at me so hopefully? Why did your face immediately light up? I haven't even said anything yet. 

"Morning," he said with a bright smile, holding up his hand.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling that pang in my chest again. "...Why?"

Langa tilted his head with confusion, but kept his hand up. 

The words wouldn't come out. When had it gotten so hard to speak? Had it been that long since I last said more than a few words to anyone? And yet he stood there, his hand still raised. 

"Why are you still here?" I finally managed to choke out, only able to let the words out after letting the tears fall. This definitely wasn't my plan - letting Langa see me cry once again.

"We meet here every morning," Langa told me simply, finally moving his hand. Instead of resting it at his side like I had hoped, he lifted it up to brush away my tears. "We greet each other, shake hands, and discuss what we should do that day. It's our routine." 

"But... I--" What was I going to say? What can I say at all? The tears just kept flowing and my breathing began to hitch, and Langa just lifted up his other hand and seemed determined to keep every tear off my cheeks. It felt so weird, and I was certain that we looked ridiculous to any passerbys, but I didn't stop him.

"I like our routines," Langa continued. "I like eating lunch with you on the school roof. I like skating down the road with you. I like it when the two of us hang out with Miya and Hiromi. I like it when we goof off at work and get in trouble. I like watching you get so engrossed while making a board that your mom has to give me messages to tell you when you snap back into reality."

I stood there in... I'm not sure what emotion I was feeling. Surprise? Confusion? Finally, after my tears had mostly dried up and Langa just stood there, looking into my eyes and holding my face, I managed to speak. "I said such terrible things to you... I ignored you for almost two weeks... So why? Why are you so okay with just acting like nothing happened?"

Langa thought for a moment. "I would like things to go back to normal, but I don't want to act like nothing happened. If it's okay, I would like you to explain what you meant that night a lot more clearly. I might ask a lot of questions and still not fully understand your feelings, but I want to at least try. As much as possible, I want to understand your feelings so I can know to never hurt you like that again. If that's too much to ask, then I understand." 

My body moved faster than my thoughts or words. As my arms gripped into Langa's shirt and I buried my face into his shoulder, I shakily responded. "No, no, absolutely. I... If you're willing to forgive me, then I will tell you anything and everything. If I ever say or do something that confuses you, you're always free to ask me questions. I'm just so sorry it took me this long to even give you a chance."

"I just thought you needed some time," Langa said as he rubbed circles into my back. "So l decided to just wait for you, no matter how long it took." 

I couldn't help but laugh - when was the last time I laughed? "You're so ridiculous. You didn't have to go that far." 

"Reki, you're one of the most important people in my life," Langa told me without hesitation. "I would do anything for you."

That caught me off guard and I found myself crying into his shoulder once again.

When I finally returned to S, I was quickly challenged to a beef by Miya, Shadow, Joe, and Cherry. The only thing they wanted if they won is for me to apologize to Langa again. When I offered to just apologize four times in front of them, they stated that it's either we fight with boards or we fight with fists.

Then, Langa decided to challenge me to a beef as well

The wager?

That we would stay together, forever.


End file.
